Verte por ultima vez
by Hitomi Chizu
Summary: kurama esta a punto de morir y lo unico que quiere es ver por ultima vez a su amado.KxH


**Verte por última vez**

**Aclaración: antes de que me demanden, ningún personaje de yu yu hakusho me pertenece (ya quisiera yo). Bueno, y ahora con el fic **

Kurama's pov

Ja, esto me causa mucha gracia, dicen que en el momento antes de morir ves toda tu vida en un segundo, lo que es yo, solo una imagen esta presente en mi mente, la de un youkai, mi youkai. Ahora, cuando que ya no me queda tiempo y con cada suspiro se me va un poco de vida, incluso en este momento no puedo dejar de pensar en el. el que me cautivo desde el primer momento en que lo vi, desde el primer gruñido que me dio.

cada momento, cada segundo que pasa, muero un poco mas y la esperanza de verlo por ultima ves se desvanece, este es el peor castigo, irme de este mundo sin siquiera verlo por ultima vez y sentir su piel rozar con la mía, todavía recuerdo es vez...

-- flash back --

Pero hiei, quédate quieto ¡¡¡

Esta cosa no me quiere soltar ¡¡¡, ayúdame kurama- dijo hiei

Te ayudare, pero quédate quieto¡¡¡

Tendré que usar mi dragón negro ¡¡¡

No hiei ¡¡ cálmate ¡¡¡

Iaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Salto encima de hiei y me siento en sus caderas

Ahora quieto ¡¡¡- dije ya molesto

S-si-dijo hiei sonrojado

Ahora te sacare la cinta adhesiva en la que te enrollaste.

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa¡¡¡ kurama, eso duele ¡¡¡

Pues claro hiei, si te la enrollaste hasta en el pelo- dije

Después tratando de sacarla, no se como, me enrede con la cinta yo también, genial,

Ahora estábamos los dos enredados y muy cerca el uno del otro

Kitsune no baka ¡¡, mira lo que hiciste ¡¡¡, ahora los dos estamos pegados

Hiei cálmate ¡hemos salido d peores-le dije ya arto de la estupida cinta adhesiva

Hiei se empezó a mover como loco, golpeándome a mí de paso.

Hiei me estas golpeando ¡¡¡

Haber, hiei quieto, ahora levantémonos lentamente-le dije

Bien-dijo con un tono bastante molesto

Nos levantamos, pero perdimos el equilibrio y caímos, yo caí debajo de hiei, cuando me

quejaba por la caída algo rozo mis labios...ERA HIEI¡¡¡, bien, el cayo encima mió y sin querer me beso, si eso paso, fue solo un accidente.

En ese momento mi miro con los ojos muy abiertos y con sus mejillas ruborizadas

Se aparto de mi y dio vuelta la cara, con temor de mirarme.

Hiei puedes cortar esta cinta de aquí- le indiqué con mi mirada

Hn

Bien, nos soltamos

Hiei, ya esta listo- dije con una sonrisa, haciendo que se ruborizara de nuevo

No quiero ver esa cosa nunca mas, me escuchaste- dijo

-- fin flash back --

Esa vez...fue la primera vez que probé sus labios, aunque hubiese querido que hubiera sido de una mejor manera, pero algo es algo no?

Me gustaría que hiei supiera que estoy acá, así talvez vendría a verme, pero...eso es imposible, el no asistió a la misión, lo se, se que el no vendrá

Ya...Ya no puedo ver bien, la vista se me esta nublando y me cuesta respirar, es que acaso el destino no quiere que lo vea de nuevo, solo...solo debo resistir un poco mas, así tal vez me encuentre uno de mis compañeros y hiei se entere de que estoy muriendo, pero aunque me encontraran, no creo resistir mucho para que el llegue.

Hiei's pov

La presencia de kurama a desaparecido, eso es extraño, bueno, tal vez simplemente esta ocultando su presencia, es fuerte, se que no le pasara nada, aunque...no quiero que le pase nada, mejor iré a investigar.

Ahora el problema será encontrarlo, ya que no siento su presencia.

Han pasado cerca de treinta minutos, creo que no este bien, es demasiado tiempo para esconder su presencia. Tal vez...

NOOOO, debo encontrarlo rápido, antes deque algo verdaderamente malo ocurra.

Yo...yo no puedo permitir que algo malo le ocurra a kurama, si le pasa algo, yo...yo...no se que haría, si le pasa algo...creo que no lo soportare.

Kurama's pov

De verdad...de verdad que lo intento...pero...no puedo seguir retrasando el momento de mi partida esperando a alguien que no vendrá, ya han pasado 45 minutos y el no llega, creo que fui un tonto al pensar que el vendría por mi, de pensar que lo volvería a ver, pensar en volver a perderme en sus ojos.

Ni siquiera yusuke o kuwabara me han encontrado, hay alguna posibilidad de que hiei me encuentre, no, no lo creo.

Lo mejor será dejar de pensar y dejar que mi alma se vaya en paz, aunque no creo que eso sea posible.

Hiei's pov

Debo apresurarme, ¡pero donde rayos esta, no lo encuentro en ninguna parte, si, en este bosque esta el olor de kurama, se que es el, seria imposible no reconocer su aroma a rosas en medio de este podrido mundo.

Pero que rayos ¡¡? Su olor esta mezclado con sangre ¡ debo encontrarlo rápido, no creo que este muy lejos

Vamos hiei, debo apurarme, cada vez el aroma a sangre aumenta, esto podría haber atraído a mas de un demonio.

Correr, correr, es lo único que pienso en este momento

Kurama's pov

Creo...creo que no podré ver a hiei, ya no siento dolor y mi cuerpo...ya no puedo mover mi cuerpo, casi no puedo respirar y me cuesta mantener mis ojos abiertos, una sensación de cansancio me invade, creo que debería dejarme llevar, ya que no quiero seguir pensando...

Me… me siento mareado...ya...ya no puedo estar despierto...yo..., me...me hubiese gustado poder contarte lo que siento y haber probado tus labios por ultima vez, tocar tu piel, me…me hubiese gustado…aunque sea…verte…verte por ultima vez…

Yo... adiós hiei.

Hiei's pov

Esta cerca, muy cerca...sigo un rastro de sangre...AHI ESTA¡¡¡ dios parece que no se mueve...no...NO

Es imposible, el es fuerte…el...el puede resistir.

Kurama ¡¡¡¡... kurama dime algo por lo que mas quieras ¡¡¡¡.

FIN

Bueno, lo termine, soy muy mala escribiendo fics, así que no me sorprendería que los hubiera aburrido, pero no dejen de mandar review para saber su opinión , talvez, solo si quieren, le haga una continuación, aunque no veo de donde nnU, gracias por leer el fic y hasta la próxima ¡¡¡.


End file.
